inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 011 (Chrono Stone)
Find Them! The Strongest Eleven In History!? ( し せ！ イレブン！？, Sagashi dase! Jikuu Saikyou Irebun?!) is the eleventh episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Plot Half time The episode starts with Endou Daisuke telling Raimon that he will be coach for the second half. Everyone was shocked about it. Then Daisuke said that 3D is the key to success. Second half When the second half started, Fei Rune, Nishizono Shinsuke, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishiki Ryouma and Matsukaze Tenma are thinking what Daisuke means with 3D. They aren't focusing on the match. When Tsurugi got the ball, he called his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but failed. Kuosu stole the ball from Tsurugi and passed to Reiza, who passed to Beta. Beta shot and Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump but failed to stop it. Fei came near the goal and he got blocked. He then passed to Nishiki who missed it. Tenma used Nishiki to get the ball in the air but Orca knock it away. Shindou then realized what Daisuke meant with 3D and so did Kidou. Shindou stole the ball from Reiza and said to start with their tactic and kicked the ball into the air. Raimon used their new hissatsu tactic, 3D Reflector. Tenma used his Keshin and then Armed, after that he scored the first goal. Einamu passed to Beta but Fei intercepted it, then Mixi Transed with Tyrano. Fei came near the goal and used Kodai no Kiba, scoring the second goal. The match resumed with Shindou having the ball. He passed to Tsurugi who used his Keshin and tried to Armed but failed again. Daisuke noticed what Tsurugi was doing and told him to "eat" his Keshin next time. Realizing that he shouldn't equip his Keshin on the outside but try to fuse on the inside, Tsurugi used Armed successfully. He then broke through Keeper Command 03 with his shoot, scoring the third goal. Beta didn't like that Raimon got the lead and used Ghost Mixi Max with her team, which made Protocol Omega 2.0 broke through Raimon's defense easily. Beta used her Keshin, then Armed and used Shoot Command 07. Shinsuke tried to call his Keshin but failed due to the shot was too fast and Beta scored the third goal. After that, Protocol Omega 2.0 scored two points and won with the end result of 5-3. After the match Beta used the Sphere Device to seal Daisuke away, but he still resist with only his sheer willpower. Tenma tried to save him but he was blown away and Aoi lost the Hasha no Seiten to Beta and got away with the rest of the team. Realizing that Daisuke was transformed into a Chrono Stone, Tenma pick it up and he was surprised that Daisuke can still talk. He told Raimon about the Hasha no Seiten and about the Strongest Eleven In History. Raimon went back to their timeline and searched for some information about Oda Nobunaga. Tenma managed to find an Artifact and they time jumped to the Sengoku era. Hissatsu/Tactics/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * * Tactics *' 3D Reflector' (Debut) Keshin * * * Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * Keshin Armed * * (Debut) * Proverb Daisuke The key to winning is 3D! Gallery Tenma Shot The Ball CS 11 HQ.PNG|Tenma shoot after using 3D Reflector. Tsurugi successfully used Keshin Armed CS 11 HQ.png|Tsurugi's Keshin Armed. Raimon losing CS 11 HQ.png|Raimon after losing the match. Endou Daisuke Sealing Away CS 11 HQ.png|Daisuke being sealed away. Daisuke Turning In The Chrono Stone CS 11 HQ.png|Daisuke turning into a Chrono Stone. Fei Shindou Nishiki Shinsuke Tsurugi Shocked CS 11 HQ.png|Fei, Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke and Tsurugi shocked. Chrono Stone CS 11.png|The Chrono Stone. Shindou Tsurugi Nishiki At Shindou's House CS 11 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Nishiki at Shindou's house. Trivia *It's revealed that after the Mixi Max Gun was used on someone once, there is no need to use it again, as the person can simply transform at their own will. This is called Mixi Trans. Navigation